Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is a Wonder Weapon which appears in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is one of the most iconic Zombies features in the game, due to the fact that it appears in every Zombies map and is the first wonder weapon created by the illustrious Group 935. Call of Duty: World at War Zombies The Ray Gun is available on all Zombies maps in Call of Duty: World at War, available only in the Mystery Box. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon in Zombies due to its ability to kill in one shot until rounds 18 to 22, or 22 to 25 when Pack-a-Punched, and its large ammo capacity for such a high-damage weapon. It is pinpoint accurate, meaning that the player should aim their shots very carefully, especially since it takes a small but noticeable amount of time for the shot to reach its target. The Ray Gun can hold 20 rounds (40 when Pack-a-Punched) inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel; the magazine seems to be two batteries stuck together with electric tape. A document from Dr. Vannevar Bush reveals more about the Ray Gun. The document reveals that the Ray Gun is powered by Element 115, which must be contained in the Atomic Cold Cell batteries inserted into the gun as ammunition. Achievement/Trophy Acquire Waffle Weapons (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in one game of Der Riese Campaign The Single Player mission "Little Resistance" also features the Ray Gun as an easter egg. After using the first artillery strike, head onto the beach. Starting from the far right side, there are three puddles. Go in and out of these in the order of right, middle, left until the player reaches the last puddle. Stay in this puddle for 10 seconds. After that, the ground will shake and then the player should hear a voice (you cannot make out the language, nor what it is saying). Four Shisa statues will arise from the ground holding a Ray Gun. To get it, walk up to any of the four statues and then press and hold the action button. The gun has maximum ammo, and the player can come back to the statues and get a new Ray Gun an unlimited amount of times. It can be used to destroy enemy tanks with two shots at the end of "Little Resistance" instead of calling an artillery strike. It has the ability to distort the ally/enemy bodies when they are dead. Ray Gun first person WaW.png|The Ray Gun in World at War. RayGunIronSights.jpg|The Ray Gun's Iron sights. Ray Gun 3rd person view WaW.png|The Ray Gun's third-person model in World at War. RaygunWorld at War.jpg|A Marine holding the Ray Gun. Ray_Gun_Lion_Statue_WaW.png|The statue of the lion holding the Ray Gun in its mouth. Ray Gun reloading.jpg|Ray gun reload. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Ray Gun is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops in all the maps in Zombies game mode. While still being very powerful(one-shot-kill up to round 15), the gun has a tendency to start making crawlers on rounds 18 more often if shot in the legs. Although this can be very useful, the player may be caught unaware by them. At about round 23, the Porter's X2 Ray Gun '''(the upgraded version of the Ray Gun) will start to make crawlers. One problem is that it makes a mere 50 points per kill, making it one of the worst weapons to make points with. The Ray Gun, along with the other Wonder Weapons, is very useful on Kino der Toten, "Five", and Moon, as crawler zombies will not release their toxic gas if killed with it. It becomes useless at later rounds, since it takes a lot of ammo to kill a zombie and ammo is low. Also, the splash damage can be lethal to the player if fired at a zombie close to the player, unless they have PhD Flopper. Ray_Gun_1st_Person_BO.png|The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Ray_Gun_Iron_Sights_BO.png|The Ray Gun's Sights. RayGunDOA.jpg|The Ray Gun in Dead Ops Arcade. File:Raygun_Five.png|The unusable Ray Gun found in "Five". Ray_Gun_Batteries_BO.png|The Ray Gun's battery. ThirdpersonRaygun.jpg|It's third person model, note the detail upgrade since WaW. BlackOpsRayGunModels.png|Some 3D models of the '''Ray Gun in different angle and size. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Ray Gun also makes an appearance in the Call of Duty: ZOMBIES application for the iPhone, with a few differences from its counterpart on the console. It causes no splash damage to the user and loses its one-shot-kill ability earlier (compared to Call of Duty: World at War), at round 17 for Verrückt and Nacht der Untoten, and round 20 for Der Riese and Shi no Numa. Along with these differences, it is not fully automatic on the iPhone. Obtaining it on the iPhone gives the player the "Space Man" achievement, and using it to kill 100 zombies gives the player the "Laser Face" achievement. It also causes no aesthetic damage to zombies, and cannot make crawlers. The Ray Gun reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES. Although it was not released with the game, it was added in with an update on February 2 along with the Monkey Bomb. IRay.png|The Ray Gun. PaP RG CoD WaW Z app.png|The upgraded Ray Gun. Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES The Ray Gun returns to Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES. It was not released with the game but an update added the Ray Gun on February 2. It can be found in the Mystery Box on Kino Der Toten or in Dead Ops Arcade as a Power Up. It has many of the same features of the Ray Gun in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. One similarity is that the Ray Gun isn't full auto in both games. Ray Gun CODBOZOMBIES.png|The Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Ray gun icon BOZ.png|the Ray gun logo on Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Ray Gun returns again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, again with a new look. It's performance is identical compared to previous games, however, it now seems to have a reduction in splash damage against the player. The Ray Gun now has a new sprinting animation and dive-to-prone animation. The only real difference between the World at War and Black Ops versions of the weapon is that it has a much higher chance of being gained from the box, as there are no other wielded Wonder Weapons available in the game, akin to the first zombies map. Furthermore, it has received a graphical update. However, the Ray Gun does not appear and isn't available in the Grief game mode due to its high damage and effectiveness. The Ray Gun sometimes does not change colors when Pack a Punched. It may stay the original colors instead of the Pack a Punch skin on the weapon. BOII Ray Gun.png|In the Call of Duty ELITE trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Ray Gun appears in the Zombie Status. Ray Gun side view BO2.png Porter's X2 Ray Gun When upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch Machine, the Ray Gun becomes the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun." With the upgraded version, the magazine capacity is doubled, the reserve ammo is increased from 160 to 200, it gets extra damage through damage multipliers, it shoots red-orange rays instead of green, and the splash damage is reduced. Also, should a player get downed with a Porter's X2 Ray Gun, he or she will have a larger amount of ammo to cover teammates. The Porter's X2 Ray Gun gets its name from H. Porter, the scientist that was working on the next Ray Gun model. He was trying to reduce its peripheral damage and apparently succeeded if the Porter's X2 Ray Gun is really the second generation model he created. H. Porter is a reference to Max Porter, the programmer that created the Ray Gun. Ray Gun vs. Porter's X2 Ray Gun (Black Ops) Almost exactly the same as its World at War upgrade, the Porters X2 Ray gun features more damage, everything else is more or less equiveleant to its predecessor. RayGunPaP.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: World at War. Porter's_X2_Ray_Gun_1st_Person_BO.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Porter's_X2_Ray_Gun_Sights_BO.png|The Sights of the Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops. RayGunPaPiPod.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Porter's_Ray_Gun.png|The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in third person. Trivia *There appears to be a writing on the back of the gun next to the "handles". On the left side it says 220 V~, while on the right side it says ~V 022. The writing, however, is very small and it can be hardly seen. *H. Porter invented the "Porter's X2 Ray Gun" and also made the "Porter's X2 Zap Gun". *The real life story behind the naming of the "Porter's X2 Ray gun" is that Treyarch weapon artist, Max Porter, came up with the weapon as a side project. *In the German versions of Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Ray Gun is named "Beam Cannon". *The batteries read "Atomic Cold Cells". *When the player lowers gravity and shoots the Ray Gun at the player's feet, they will be pushed up into the air. *The pick-up symbol is the same as the Colt M1911. *When used on "Little Resistance", the player can shoot a dead Imperial Japanese Army soldier and after a couple seconds, the corpse will be distorted. *In "Little Resistance", the Ray Gun can destroy a tank with two shots. *The Ray Gun is the first out of fourteen fictional weapons in the Call of Duty series. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the aiming reticule is always red, whereas in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it can be green, red, blue, yellow, white, turquoise or purple. It may change after teleporting, Pack-a-Punching it, or sometimes when reloading the other player's weapon then switching back to the Ray Gun. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when a player receives a Ray Gun or Porter's X2 Ray Gun, they will twist a knob on the side of the Ray Gun to turn it on, as well as flipping up the fire-mode selector. *There is an unusable Ray Gun on a table in "Five", in the window on the right of the AK-74u. *The first-person model for the Ray Gun holds it with one hand, while the third-person model shows the character holding it with both hands. *The Ray Gun's hipfire crosshairs expand when the player rotates. *The Ray Gun in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops has a different firing sound. *The Porter's X2 Ray Gun in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops is black and orange instead of red and blue. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when the Ray Gun is fired, the needle on the left side gauge will jump forward into the green section of the meter then bounce back. This is only seen when hipfiring. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a Group 935 logo on the top of the gun. This can be seen by other players or if in third-person spectating. It can briefly be seen when switching weapons. *In Dead Ops Arcade, Ray Gun shots bounce off of walls. *In the Kino der Toten trailer, the Ray Gun uses its firing sound from Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Ray Gun is said to be one of the most powerful weapons of the game via loading screen info. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Ray Gun's iron sights are seen above the handle part, whereas in other Call of Duty games, the iron sights are seen below the handle part. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Ray Gun cannot be Pack-A-Punched after it has been Pack-A-Punched already. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, it is possible to see the player's left hand if you move the camera down enough. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the player's odds of getting the Ray Gun were significantly increased due to the fact that there is no other wonder weapon you can get from the Mystery Box. *The Ray Gun, along with the Thundergun, is one of only two wonder weapons that appear in the campaign. *The Ray Gun is currently the only Wonder Weapon that can be Pack-a-Punched in Black Ops II. Both the Jet Gun and Sliquifier cannot be Pack-a-Punched. *The Ray Gun becomes more animated in Black Ops II, as the rotor on the back moves and the needle bounces wildly, causing some to believe it might be able to measure amounts of radiation. *When the Ray Gun is received from the Mystery Box, a unique sound can be heard. Video Video:CoD WaW 4 Ray Guns on Little Resistance Tutorial (High Quality) Ray Gun acquisition on Little Resistance References es:Arma de rayos Category:Zombies Mode Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons